


safe and sound

by bravat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravat/pseuds/bravat
Summary: It was 6 years since you last saw him safe and sound and you never thought you would get to see him again.





	safe and sound

It was 6 years since then.

It was 6 years since Overwatch fell. 

And it was 6 years since you started visiting Jack's tombstone. You always came on the same day, at the same time and with the same flowers in your arms. 

And then you just stood there, looking at the name engraved in the cold stone, thinking about all the things you could have done differently. Would it change anything? 

Would you be able to save him? 

Maybe you could stand in front of him instead of the stony reminder of your failure. 

You could still vividly remember all the feelings he had woken up in you. With just one nod as a hello when you passed him in the corridors, with just his easy-going smile or with simply his presence that made you feel secure and looked after even in battle with enemies circling around you. 

And every time he called you kid and ruffled your hair with a smile plastered on his almost too perfect face. Your heart always skipped a beat.

You remembered.

And it hurt. 

"You are staring again, love." Came a cheery voice and that someone playfully slapped your back. 

You could feel your ears and cheeks turning red. "Lena!" 

"I am sorry, but it was obvious." She teased. 

You rolled your eyes and then quietly whispered. "D-do you think he noticed?" 

Lena laughed. "I would love to say no. But he ain't only our golden poster boy, he is the Strike Commander and he is pretty capable of seeing behind the corner." She paused, grasping her chin in her hand. "Though that might be just a rumor." 

You were about to roll your eyes again, but when you looked up your gaze got tangled with a pair of blue eyes looking right back you. If your cheeks weren't red from embarrassment before they sure were flushed now. 

And then he waved at you. 

Oh, he definitely knew. Knew about all the lingering gazes you had given him over the years of working with him. Wishing that Earth would swallow you whole, you ended up pulling Lena out of the room before it was too late for your dignity to somehow repair itself. 

But you couldn't even think about engaging in any kind of relationship, it would've done more bad than good. 

Working over your growing feelings wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

You had to let it go.

You did. 

And how much you wish you didn't. 

Letting out a sigh, you got ready to leave again. But then you heard it, footsteps that stopped a few meters away from you and a gruff voice saying words that made you boil inside.

"He wasn't worth any flowers." 

You turned around so quickly, to yell at the person who said such a rude and cruel things, not caring about the fact that your head spun.

"What do you even think-" You were ready to snap, but then you saw the man standing there. The well-known vigilante. Soldier 76. And you knew you weren't supposed to feel safe around someone like that and you knew you weren't supposed to feel familiar with the way he stood there still silently confident but also worn out by the years.

But you did. 

"You were always too good for me, kid." 

And then it clicked.

"J-Jack?" 

"Didn't hear that name in so long." He rolled his neck and then shifted almost nervously. "It feels good coming from you." 

"H-how?" 

"It's a long story, you sure you wanna talk about it on a cemetery?" He let out a low chuckle and somewhere in that rough voice you still heard him. That golden poster boy, Jack Morrison, your personal sun. 

"I would love to hear it anywhere." You smiled and you didn't even realize what you were doing until you felt your arms snake around his broad back to hug him. And you weren't even aware of the ugly crying sounds you made until you hiccuped from it. 

And he didn't say anything. Only hugged you back, awkwardly patting your back at first but then relaxed and brought you even closer. 

"Your hair's white now." 

"I know." 

"It suits you." 

Another low chuckle escaped his lips and the vibrations in his chest calmed you down. 

It was 6 years since Jack Morrison died.

Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this piece, please let me know what you think! (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ
> 
> also read this one shot somewhere else: 


End file.
